In recent years, devices including a micro structure formed using a micro machining technique has been applied in a variety of technical fields. Micro mirror devices, angular velocity sensors, and acceleration sensors are known as examples of micro-movable devices that include a micro-movable section. Micro mirror devices are used as light reflection functions in optical communication techniques and optical disks. Angular velocity sensors and acceleration sensors are used in camera shake prevention functions for video cameras, mobile phones with cameras, car navigation systems, airbag release timing systems, and attitude control systems for a car, a robot, or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-19700, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341364, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-72252 disclose micro oscillating devices.